Lost
by Shadowed Crystal
Summary: Wally and his Pokemon are lost in the heart of Victory Road, and what's worse, Wally's tired out and dying from lack of fresh air and strength. One-shot. Gardevoir's POV. Rated T for death and safety.


**To whom it may concern...**

**I like the older generations. Not Generation 5 and above. 1-4 are my favorites... and... Wally seems nice... Especially his Gardevoir...**

**So I guess I'll have to torture him. (I like doing this to characters~) Oh, well.**

**Oh, yes, Gardevoir here is a female. I see Gardevoir as female, even if it's male in the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then I would have made a game where you can play as the rival of each Generation. And I'm still waiting for a game like that.**

* * *

**Gardevoir's POV:**

I watched my trainer kneel down, clutching his chest tightly, his icy blue eyes shut tight, his chest rapidly moving in and out. I expected this to happen the moment I had evolved from my former evolution: Kirlia. A pity that he couldn't last long, but it was fate that even Rayquaza couldn't change.

I stood by my partner, the sickly, pale boy with the unruly green hair and the startling blue eyes who had caught me when he, and my, adventures, began. What fun and fright it was at the beginning, when I had no proof that he would train and treat me well. As we grew together, I realized he was afraid of every move he took in the outdoors, yet determined to train me the best he can.

A fine stream of blood crept down from a corner of the boy's lip as he coughed continuously. I watched in horror for my trainer, and the champion of Hoenn in my eyes.

"_Wally, keep calm..._*****" I chanted, looking at the boy who was so much like my brother I've never had with pained concern. I knew he couldn't exactly understand my speech, but hearing my cries, he looked up, a crystal clear tear dripping from his gaze.

He held out his sweaty pale hand, yet he hesitated when I took out my white one. I shook my head and gently nudged his hand into mine.

Wally clutched his chest with his free hand, hissing in pain. We had spent too much time in the Victory Road, and we were lost at the heart of it. No whatever humans call the "Escape Rope", no nothing. He was doomed. I held my breath when he leaned against the dark walls of the cave, rapidly losing his little remains of energy.

He dug into his bag, and sent out his Pokemon. Altaria, Roselia, Delcatty, and Magneton all watched Wally, the eyes of each one of them filled with the same concern as mine. "Go," He croaked. "C-can't move... too tired..." His quivering voice trailed off.

I called out softly, catching Delcatty's eye and nodding slightly. The Pokemon stepped forward and nudged her muzzle into his chest gently. "_You'll be alright._" She meowed sadly.

Magneton buzzed slightly, and Altaria fluffed his cloudlike wings. "_Stay!_" He cooed.

I focused my gaze onto the stone ground, trying to hold back a pained cry. I didn't want him to leave. He couldn't. _Stay... _I repeated Altaria's words in my head. I felt like I was being shredded piece by piece as I watched my trainer's pained, shallow breathing.

We were all quiet. Even Wally lost his ragged breathing and replaced it with a gasp... Roselia had gone and forsakened his trainer; only a single, wilting leaf remained on the hard ground. "_Traitor!_" I cried out, my heart breaking into shattered glass. "..." Wally's glazed eyes flickered over to a ladder.

No doubt that the remains of us were having conflicting arguements about Roselia in our minds.

I gently prodded Wally as he started to nod off into unconciousness. Every time he tried to close his eyes and sleep away was a life and death situation. He could die in his sleep. Every time he fell unconcious, I found myself crying out his name in my language, trying to wake him up. "_Wally, stay with me, please!_" He stirred and gazed into my eyes.

Wally hissed in pain as I tried to help him up. I let go of my pained will to see him walk when he crumpled to the ground after standing a moment on his wobbly feet. "I'm... the worst trainer you could get..." He whispered.

I viciously shook my head, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Pokemon behind me follow my actions. Wally bit his lip as he observed his Pokemon around him, and he shook his head. "No, really..." He protested.

I shook my head again. I lifted my arm and pointed it at one of the ladders. I called out woefully, a tear collecting in one of my eyes. "_There is only one Pokemon that believes the words you say, partner. But he is gone, now. You are an amazing trainer, and will always outshine league champion Brendan._" I reassured my trainer.

Wally gaped at me. How he could have understood, I did not know. "Y-you really..." His voice trailed off from strain. I nodded slightly. Altaria dipped his blue head at his trainer. "Thank you..." His voice was nothing but a whisper in a breeze now. I cried out softly, reaching out to hold Wally's sweating hand. Magneton levitated around it's trainer, buzzing frantically like a Beedrill. Delcatty whimpered and wrapped her tail around Wally, while Altaria flew onto his shoulder.

"_Don't go, please, stay..._" I pleaded, noticing Wally's shallowing breaths. He just gazed at his Pokemon, obvlivious to the fact that he was still clutching my hand. I was relieved that he was still holding on, but I knew it couldn't last long. I had just noticed the scarlet liquid from Wally's lips staining my hand and his.

Altaria fluffed his wings. "_Let go._" He cawed. I stared at the blue and white Dragon and Flying type.

I froze. Then I sighed in pain, because despite the yearning to keep my dying trainer by my side, I knew, that deep inside, I had to let him go. Wally's breaths were barely noted now, his chest just barely rising and falling.

I noticed my Pokeball, the one item that started the harsh journey of my adventure. Altaria cried out in pain, along with the other Pokemon around me. However, I was focused on my Pokeball, and I grasped it in my hand, determined to keep it forever.

I looked back at my fallen champion, and called out a last cry just as the boy's hand fell down, limp, letting out his last breath.

"_Goodbye._"

* * *

*** Note: **_The quoted italics are the Pokemon's words translated._

* * *

**Well, that was short. **

**I need to type more happy fanfics. x.x**

**I love being mean to characters I like/love~ It's so fun... and I feel twisted. ...I like killing characters~**

**To whoever thinks that I've made a "bad choice" of the Pokemon, I actually looked up Wally in Bulbapedia and find out the gender of all his Pokemon, so... Most of them are canon. Except for the female Gardevoir. I just see Gardevoir as a female Pokemon.**

**Oh yes, to whoever thought that Arceus was the "God", this is Hoenn, so I think Rayquaza would be more of the region's protector.**

**This is probably going to be my last tragic fanfiction for a bit, and if not, well... **

**...**

**Too bad.**

**Crystal out~**


End file.
